The Weapon of a Witch
by Nymphadora024Lovegood
Summary: Clue's in the name (not good at summaries) ...Give it a chance, it's a bit of a new idea but I hope someone likes it. R&R! Soul is "unexplainably" kicked out of the DWMA and finds himself in a tough crowd of rogue meisters spearheaded by a Juno character. On top of this..Soul also gets entranced by a witch. ...you won't even believe what else he's been doing...the unspeakable...
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater...cry...**_

_**Here's my first Soul Eater FanFiction. Fans of Soul...I am sorry, and fans of Maka..I am REALLY sorry...forgive me...I like them both as much as you (I totally ship, like MAD), but this story is worth..the agony. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**_

_**Here's the introduction to The Weapon of a Witch :)**_

* * *

**Soul**

**I'm sorry but we have no choice but to expel you Soul, after what's happened, we don't think it would be an advantage to keep you on call at DWMA. I'm sorry...**

**That was five years ago...**

"Soul, you're with Nero today, make sure you get all the souls this time." Juno orders, and I instantly turn into a scythe next to Nero so he can catch me. Nero is an idiot but a good fighter so I can tolerate him. We can collect about 10 human souls in one sweep. He's also really good at causing diversions whenever Juno needs to get some stuff done, mostly in banks.

**So sure, I got kicked out of the DWMA and turned dark-side. I missed the life of a weapon and I'd found a team of meisters that I could help...no they weren't always good, but they helped me with my search for power, to be strong. I couldn't risk losing anyone close to me again.**

Juno entered the shop, pretending to browse at the jewelry available. A couple seconds later, Allison and Mysty enter as well. They both head straight for the diamonds and make a girlish frenzy getting the jewelers attention. While he tries to sell the girls something, Juno slips into the back room, looking for more prized items, perhaps locked in a safe. As soon as he finds something, he will give Nero the signal, and I'll be put to work.

**I know that it's 'against the rules' to devour human souls...but I'm doing it for a good cause. I won't allow myself to become kishin but I will be content knowing that I will have enough power to finally find...someone else that I love and protect them. I still regret losing Maka...it was all my fault...I just wasn't powerful enough.**

A low whistle exits the shop and Nero tightens his grip. I watch him as he plucks up the courage to either break down the door or smash through the window. The decisions...

"So these earrings are how much?" Allison blocks the jewelers view and finally Nero decides to go through the window. The jeweler, in a strange turn of events, has disappeared. Mysty, is just as surprised.

"Where did he go!" she shouts.

"Behind you." A strike comes out of nowhere and Nero lets go of me. It's Allison's turn now.

Reappearing in the corner of the shop, the jeweller has changed form. He now has an armour of diamond encompassing his body, and a dagger in his left hand. He sneers in Allison's direction, and I know that she is not the best person for this fight. She is, in a manner of speaking, a weak meister. She's not worth one Maka. Mysty on the other hand is naturally violent, and has the force of a rhino in every strike, whether it's an attack or defense; she's probably worth half of Maka. Allison, is dainty compared to her.

"We need to swap!" I shout. I have a better vantage point of the situation being up in the air like this. Our opponent has all his attention on Allison, but if I ricochet between him and Allison on my way to Mysty, we can divert his attention. Allison can go help Juno with whatever the fuck he's been doing. The amount of time he takes...

"Soul, I appreciate your experience and shit, but I'm the meister and I decide what happens now. Mysty always gets the good fights. I can prove myself to be part of the team thanks very much!" She creates her stance, getting ready to advance.

'We don't have time for this Allison!" Mysty grumbles.

"Are you the criminals that have been stealing goods from all the residential shops in the city?"

"No-" I begin, but Allison cuts me off.

"Yes." She...this is not cool. Better still...Juno is not going to like any of this.

"You picked the wrong place. These jewels aren't just jewels. My supplier insists I be very careful of who gets what. They are all _very powerful_. Choosing the wrong jewel can cause major damage to your body and mind...not to mention your soul."

That's when Juno decided to walk out of the room, looking as smug as ever. I hate him, but then again...he knows about my past, I've known him a long time. So...

"You sell gems made by witches." he proclaims.

"Bright boy." The jeweller snarls.

"And this," he holds up a massive clear jewel that changes color, "is the source of all their power separated from their designer. So anyone can buy them, and they could be for decoration, or control; maybe to create a witch slave?"

"Yes, and he doesn't know which is which, so I suggest you put that one down." This is a new voice...one from the ceiling. A girl looks down at us, shrouded in a black cloak, that doesn't follow the rules of gravity. Then she appears standing in front of Allison. "At least trust a witch who can tell the difference...you're already tainted." Juno just stares smugly at her. He has habit of never being surprised...or ever listening to strangers.

"Girl...we have a weapon that that needs a witch's soul, so if you don't want to end up his lunch, I suggest you leave." she just stares at him. Instead of leaving, she snaps her fingers and I...I'm in human form again. I still can't see her face but there is a scowl on her lips.

"Just trying to help. Sorry about this."

I remember her hood coming off, but after that...just transparency. I can't remember a fucking thing really. I'm just in bed, and I can't remember how I got there.

Not cool.


	2. Chapter 1

**Very BIG thanks to Saphira011 for being my first follower and favorite to the story! *bows theatrically in gratitude* Here is chapter 1 to The weapon of a Witch :D Read and Review :D :D  
**

* * *

**Soul**

"Well if you don't remember what happened then there is no need to worry about it. Just a bit of fun anyway." Mysty said while drinking a coke. We all had unanimously decided to meet up at Lola's (Mysty's older sister's) Café to discuss what…apparently none of us could remember of last night.

"I went past the shop myself and it looked like we had never even been there." Allison spouted while eating her noodles.

I watched Juno's face. He was struggling with something from the look he had. Maybe it was anger, or frustration…I almost saw fear but I didn't question it, otherwise he would have blown up right there in the Cafe.

"It's not like we _needed _anything right Juno?" Nero asked hesitantly. Even he wasn't brave enough to directly call Juno out. Juno didn't answer him so we just finished up our food, got away with not paying and went our separate ways until Juno calmed down and came up with another idea for a heist.

…

As I walked to my _second _job, I thought about my own current circumstances for once. I thought of my goal. **_Yes_**, I regretted taking human souls, but I really hoped to get over Maka, I could only hope for a new meister…but a love life…that was definitely out of reach, but I'm searching anyway. I need to be able to protect her, whoever the lucky girl is. Maybe she'll be able to understand why I chose to do what I did, or maybe she won't know at all. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Listen to me, making decisions on behalf of an imaginary girl. That's not cool either.

I enter my brother's Jazz Club, inappropriately called "Swing" which I don't even prefer, but I work there anyway. I get to play the piano for hours on end so I can deal with my brother Wes making people listen to different types of Jazz. I told him he should section out the days but…whatever.

"Hey there, Soul!" I get called over by our barman James. He's cool, but not that cool. He has no visible interest in music or jazz anyway, but according to Wes, he can mix a good drink so he keeps him. He's always complaining about my _musical drivel _but since my older brother is his boss, he rarely complains about the violin pieces that Wes will occasionally play.

"What James?"

"My sister is coming in today."

"Oh…yeah." James sister was moving to our city after...something about a stalker ex-boyfriend or something, I never paid attention to the conversations I have with James. All I remember is that Wes wanted a vocalist for the club and James was more than enthusiastic to promote his sister for the job. She was coming to audition today.

"You'll like her. She's into all your music nonsense."

"Well I hope she's good at her **_musical nonsense_** or my brother won't hire her." After that remark, I turn away from his dumbstruck face and sit at my piano. I start playing around with the keys, always experimenting when I'm up here, until Wes comes out and tells me to play a _proper _piece of music.

After a while, the bell on the door rings and a girl enters. Her hair is windswept to the side and is dyed in progressive shades of blue from the sky-blue roots to the end in an obsidian color; it flows down to her shoulder. Her outfit consists of a simple black dress to the knee with a blue under bust corset. She drags a suitcase over to the bar and makes conversation with James. So that must be his sister.

Then she's looking at me, and I experience some sort of vertigo. I blink, trying to clear it away but I can't. I look up and there she is next to me, smiling. I notice glasses on the bridge of her nose…was she wearing glasses before? Probably, but whatever she's here now. Looking sick isn't cool.

"Hi." Her hand plants itself on my shoulder. "I'm James sister Sym."

"I'm Soul."

"Wes' younger brother, yeah." She laughs slightly. "James has just gone to get him, but he told me to tell you what song I wanted to sing. Do you know _I'm Beginning to see the Light_?"

"By Michael Buble or Duke Ellington?" I asked. She looked impressed that I knew of both versions.

"Michael Buble will be fine."

Wes walked out and sat at the bar with James. He nodded at me and I began to play a small intro while Sym took to the microphone. The song kicked in and at first I wasn't paying attention but then her tone hit me and I couldn't _**not**_ pay attention to it.

**_I never cared much for moonlit skies,_**

**_I never winked back at fireflies,_**

Her tone was rough but soft and sounded like it was struggling but she looked as if the whole thing was effortless. The way it floated over to me was like floating in the music. I've always wanted to be so close to music and she was like the bridge, bringing me close to becoming a part of it.

**_But now that the stars are in your eyes,_**

**_I'm beginning to see the light._**

The song continued and her voice got better and better. It wasn't just empty singing either; it was filled with emotion, even for such a simple song. She didn't look at me once to see if she was in time or second guessed herself, not that she would need too.

The song was over too soon.

**Get over yourself Soul.**

Wes clapped and James just stared at his sister with that same _WTF_ expression he'd given me before. That made me laugh; she looked at me with a confused look but I shook my head.

"What do you think Soul?"

"She's good." I said in monotone. Sym smiled at me. She went back to her suitcase and grabbed it.

"Good job Sym. Hope I see you tomorrow night." Then she was gone.

"You're sister is amazing." Wes and I said at the same time.

Odd.


	3. Chapter 2

**So SORRY guys. I haven't been paying attention to grammar and words and stuff. It'll be better, I fixed the mistakes so no worries :) I also noticed that over 50 people have looked at the story, maybe I can get one review :0 would make my day :D and I'll give you a shout out :) Thanks to those extra two people who have followed and favorited: ****Akane Rose Dragneel** **and wavelights :) ****But anyway here's Chapter 2! Read and Review! :D :D :D**

* * *

**Soul**

_**"SOUL!" she screams. She has her in her grip, a death grip. I'm bleeding way too much, and I can barely control my weapon form because I'm so dizzy. She taunts me.**_

_**"Am I right in thinking that the meister wields the weapon but the weapon protects the meister? I'm wondering… how you can do that from alllllll the way over there?!" **_

_**She's right. I'm too far away to do anything. I have clouded vision and I feel like if I take a step, I will fall and never be able to get up again. **_

_**SNAP!**_

_**Maka's body falls limp to the ground-**_

I sit up in my bed, covered in sweat.

**That's not what happened. **

**I know that's not what happened. **

**We destroyed that witch but I didn't take her soul, though I can't remember why.**

I take off my bed sheet and go for a shower. When I brush my teeth, I notice that I bit my tongue. I get dressed and eat a single bowl of cereal. It tastes like cardboard even though they are sugared corn flakes.

I have nothing to do today. It's Sunday. The Club doesn't open until five in the afternoon like yesterday, when I woke up obscenely late at some god-awful hour.

_You can't sleep all day Soul! You're so lazy! _She would say, with that cute smile of hers and her pigtails swinging...

**Stop it.**

_Soul, why dare you looking at me like that?! It's just a dress; you're acting like I don't look nice. _I'd stare at her because she was beautiful as hell.

**Fucking stop it. **

After an intense battle, when we got home, I hugged her once. So close to me...Then once...I actually...ki-

**Don't fucking do this to yourself.**

KNOCK KNOCK

I walk to the door with sudden vertigo but shake it off quicker this time. At the door is Sym.

This time she wore a blue dress with a black under bust corset, and her hair was up in a sloppy bun.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm a bit bored and I went to the club and it wasn't open and I called Wes and he said that they don't open until five and that you might be up and that we are the same age and maybe we could…hang out?" she looked out of breath as if she had been running somewhere. I smiled at her despite my mood.

"You want to come in a sec?"

I shut the door behind her and lead her towards the kitchen/sitting room. Now I'm not going to lie, but my apartment is a box. I can't even afford all of it, Wes pays for half…not cool but…it's not like I spread that info around.

"So where are you staying?" I asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Not far from James actually, there was a vacancy and the room isn't much so…it's about the same size as yours if you were wondering." She smiled and picked up a picture I had left on the table. It was only then that I remembered that it was Maka. I had taken the picture out without realising. "Who is this?"

"No-one." I said snatching the picture from her and stuffing it in the pocket of my jeans.

She stands…she's not wearing her glasses and I hadn't noticed. She comes close to me, her signature smile on her lips.

RING

I picked up my mobile with speed and stepped away from Sym. It was Nero.

_Juno wants to meet now, come to Lola's._

"Shit."

"What?" I looked up and had to shake my head. Her glasses were back on and she was putting all her weight on her left leg, trying to see the text. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Just…uhh, I have to go somewhere and…"

"Oh, I don't mind. I can hang around like an awkward third wheel but I'll be as oblivious as a fish." Her grin won me over even if her weird answer didn't.

…

"Who's the hanger on Soul, don't tell me you're picking up strays now." Nero mocked me. Sym was sitting in the corner with a book and some noodles while I talked to the guys.

"It doesn't matter. What's going on?"

"You need power right?" Juno asked. His voice seemed strange and he looked like he hadn't calmed down since last time either. "You don't want to make any more mistakes right Soul?"

I hated it when he played on my past like that. He knew I would help him either way but now he was being controlling and it wasn't cool.

"Tell me the job and I'll do it. Stop with this manipulation bullshit."

"I'm asking because I want to know how much you're willing to risk."

"What would I be risking?"

"How about your soul?"

…

**Sym**

He had remembered. Shit. My hypnotism must have worn off; just for him apparently, not the rest of the group.

When I moved here I planned to not get into any trouble. I was just going to be…normal, but that bastard just didn't want to quit. I tried to help them all and they were going to try again, at some witch festival? I thought Soul wasn't as bad as all that, maybe he's being forced to help them, but by this conversation..

Their chat ended when they agreed to meet up later that night to grab what they could of 'value'. They don't realise the risk is cursing themselves for an eternity…well maybe that leader boy does but the rest don't fully understand.

"Hey, sorry about that." Soul sits across from me with his whole demeanour morphing back into the cool suave shit he pretended to be when he met me. I pretend to be the jovial girl he met as well. I noticed that this was how we were going to be with each other; fake. When I found the picture of the girl I thought maybe he would open up to me, but I suppose not, and I'm not in the mood for trying. He's pretending for my _safety _obviously, while I'm pretending for my sanity.

"No it's fine." I pretend to be interested in my manga.

"So, want to go for a ride?"

…

He has a motorcycle; like a genuine motor on two wheels type of motorcycle. It's a death trap. I told him to slow down and he speeds up acting like a maniac until we reach the outskirts of town.

"What the hell Soul!" I shout as I get as far away from the bike as possible. He just laughs at me. "I could have died!"

"I just wanted to make sure we had enough time to get here. Usually it takes a while but my speed got us here in half the time."

"Where is here!?" I saw nothing as I looked around.

"Look behind you."

The ocean breeze hit me.

Then the view was next.

I was instantly homesick.

**Before James was in the world, there was my dad and I. My mother had already left and I was over it by 12. That's when we moved to the island; where you can see the ocean from every single corner. The smell, the view, it entranced me, almost like my hypnotism.**

**I didn't realise I was doing it until I was in High School bordering on College. There was a boy of course. I really liked him but he wouldn't pay attention to me. Once, in track and field, I ended up being partnered with him and he was great to talk to and hang out with. I assumed that he was like that with everyone. When we finished that day he gave me a hug and I thought I loved him, stupid, right? **

**Anyway, the next time I caught eyes with him I wished with my whole soul that maybe he could feel just as much for me as I did for him. Of course…all of a sudden he started to talk to me. Then he wanted to be with me. We dated, we were together all the time and I loved it, I really did. This carried on for a year.**

**Then he got really clingy. He didn't want me to be with my friends and he got really controlling and I couldn't get him to stop. I was deciding on what college to go to and he was trying to influence my decisions saying we should go to the same so we can always be together. I started to realise the bullshit that I called a relationship wasn't a relationship at all.**

**So basically, moral of the story, I was a stupid teenager who had a crush and hypnotised this guy to be her boyfriend. This ended up ruining both their lives and destroying the boy's sanity. The point is, I realised I can hypnotise people when he got back to normal. I visited him after I started college. He was that cool, sweet guy again.**

**He explained that he had seen something in my eyes when it happened. Every time I wasn't near him he felt sick so he wanted me there all the time. It was understandable. Then I visited him again wondering if we could be friends and he turned on me, getting angry saying it was my fault he was in a _mental _hospital and that he had lost everything.**

**So I finished college and moved away. As far as I know, he got out of the hospital and is living his life again. **

**I suppose I'm a witch, so I call myself that. My dad never told me anything about my mum, but now I just want to be normal and look how that turned out.**

**I'm fucked up okay. I still can' control the stupid hypnotism. That's why I do whatever I can to distract people from my eyes by wearing glasses and outrageous clothes and I never look directly at someone. It doesn't always work. I see people's faces when they first see me. It's a sickness that isn't just to do with eye contact; it's just me in general.**

"Hey, you ok?" Soul asked. I blinked.

"Sorry, flashback. Did James tell you we lived on an island?" I asked him, going for a small smile.

"This makes you homesick doesn't it. I'm sorry, and no, he didn't tell me. I just, love this spot overlooking the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks is it's own sort of music and it helps me to…"

"Forget?" he shook his head and messed with is keys.

"We should head back."

…

"So what are my stars singing tonight? More Buble?" Wes asked as we walked in. I just winked at him and walked up on stage. On the walk down (I was not riding that motorcycle all the way to the club) Soul and I had created a list of songs we would go through. Well I did anyway; he barely made any comments except for saying he knew the song and that it suited my voice.

Soul sat at the piano and he gave me a nice intro.

**_It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing_**

* * *

**So I think I got rid of all the important plot exposition up to this point. Sorry if you found it boring but once again I appreciate the views :D I know where the story is going (*spoilers*the title obviously), by anyone have any ideas they would like to share on how it gets there? Review and maybe I'll incorporate :D :D any comments are also duly noted. **


	4. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, I apologise and now Ive completely forgotton what I was doing with this. There were exams and...I'm sorry. I''ll do my best here cause this is a really good story. I appreciate if anyone is still reading. Here's chapter 3, hope you like it. If your still reading, I'll give you a shout out if you review. Also give me some reviews please with your ideas for the story as well.  
**

* * *

**Soul**

I stepped up from behind the piano and took a bow with Sym before stepping off the stage. Wes slapped me on the back and kissed Sym's cheek.

"I'll get your brother to close up today, so you can both can go for tonight."

"Aw thanks Wes." Sym winked at her brother before heading out of the door. I followed slowly behind her, ready to head home and get ready to meet Juno and the others when Sym grabbed onto my arm.

"Where are you headed Soul?" she asked as she steered us towards my motorcycle. During my break I had to bring it back, since she insisted on walking back to the club.

"Just...home." I disengaged my arm from hers. "I'll see you tomorrow night 'kay." I sat on the bike and revved the engine, and set off before she could say anymore. I knew it was rude, but I really didn't want her tagging along again. It would only serve to annoy Juno even more.

**Sym**

I watched him jet off, more annoyed than ever. Of course he was being rude because he didn't want me to come with him. I knew where he was going, so it didn't really matter. If worse came to worse I'd have to hypnotise them all again, but that would make Soul throw up every time he was around me until he got used to me again. I forget why I'm even doing this.

Oh wait, it's because I could feel the gemstones in the jewellers and just had to go and look. They attract witches, which I guess is good for business. I found out how dangerous they were before Souls' group went in the store. They all seemed like stupid naive teenagers, except for Soul and the one named Juno. They didn't seem to care about losing their souls to a witch, more importantly it didn't seem to matter to Soul. A weapon as powerful and as strong as him, in the hands of a witch… so I was saving them all...again.

I head home first, putting on my black cloak so I'm not recognised by the teens or the witches and make my way towards the festival. It was on an old fair ground, which was open to humans as well as the witches I sensed. I caught sight of Soul's group instantly and followed a few paces behind them. They seemed to be heading in the direction of a fortune teller's tent.

"Are you sure this is where we need to go, Juno?" I heard the slight girl ask.

"Allison will you just shut the hell up and do what I say! You and Mysty go and ask to get your fortunes read while we check out the back."

"Fine."

"Soul, you go with them." he ordered. I chose to follow the trio as soon as Juno left with the other boy. As I pushed aside the curtain, I noticed that they were acting as flirty girls today, both hanging all over Soul, who was completely indifferent. I pretended to be interested in some Tarot cards as I listened in. A woman in bangled bracelets came through a beaded curtain to greet them.

"How can Madame Fortuna help you today?" she smiled at the two girls. "Would you like your future's read? I'm very good at predicting love lives. In fact it's my specialty." They sat down at her table, and I moved to the palm reading books.

"You girls are remarkably intertwined, possibly with the same boy, who may or may not care for either of you." I swallowed a laugh. She was just stating the obvious, which was a great way to get easy money, but such a waste if you were a real witch. "This boy wants love, but he has already suffered a loss." I witnessed Soul stiffen. "Before he falls in love again, he wants to be able to protect whoever this new girl is, whatever the cost." Madame Fortuna chuckled. "You're in a risky business aren't you." Soul leaned forward and his arm became a scythe, which he put to the fortune tellers neck.

"Soul!" Allison shouted, "What are you doing?!" The other girl hit her on the shoulder.

"Thanks for giving him away genius."

Soul ignored them both. "Just keep still. Let us find what we need to find and then we'll be on our way."

"I'm not judging you, but what you're looking for could create a kishin, you know that? Better yet, you could wind up risking your soul in another way."

"I'll be careful."

Juno came out holding something in his hand that I couldn't see, but the fortune teller started to look agitated.

"This is it. You kill the witch, take her soul, and you get in control of her gem. You'll be more powerful than anyone." he held up a clear gem like inside the jewellers so that everyone else could see.

"But?" Soul asked him.

This is where I decided to cut in. "But there is a chance that this witch is really powerful, and after devouring her soul and being in possession of that stone, she could control you." I turned towards them, making sure my face was covered by my hood. "That's what he's not telling you. Plus, even if what he plans, does work, what's he gonna use you for afterwards?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" Allison squeaked. I flinched; she had such an annoying voice.

"Stopping you from making a mistake, again…"

"You're the reason we can't remember what happened last time aren't you?" Juno asked. His voice was calm as he approached me. Soul looked after him, possibly debating whether or not to follow. I now realized that he was the only weapon the group had in their possession.

"And you're the one who still remembers. I'll have to fix that." I pulled my hood down and grabbed hold of him.

**Soul**

"Sym!?" I gaped at her.

"The girl you brought with you before!" Nero added shocked. "Did you know she was -"

"No, I don't know anything about her. I just met her the other day." Soul looked at her again and started to feel dizzy, and slightly sick.

"Well if you had gotten to know me better Soul, maybe I could have warned you about all this. I'm sorry but your going to feel a little sick for the next couple of days. Let me deal with Juno and I will be right with you." Her eyes glazed over and Juno started moaning, then he fell to the floor. Afterwards she reached for the jewel.

"Soul let the fortune teller go so I can return this." I stared incredulously at her.

"I need that." is all I said.

"Soul, this could jeopardize -"

"I know all the stupid risks! If I'm ever going to be happy I need that!" I moved my scythe arm away from the fortune tellers and towards Sym. "I don't care what I have to do." I saw shock on her face as I swung my scythe arm towards her.

"Soul -" My blade slashed through the arm that was holding the gem and it flew into the air and fell in front of me.

"Nero, get Juno and the girls out of here." Quickly, they went past us, Nero and Mysty grabbing Juno's collapsed body.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE." The fortune teller shouted. She was glowing with power as she came toward us. "I was told some idiot teenagers would be after my jewels but I didn't think that anyone could be that stupid." She turned to me. "You can't have it. In fact, now that you're here, I'll use it on you if you want. You'll be my new weapon, and your soul will be enslaved to me for an eternity. All of your souls...even that little witch over there." She reached out and the gem moved towards her. I ran towards the fortune teller to strike her before she could get her stone, but Sym grabbed him from behind.

"Soul DON'T!"

* * *

**So that's all I have so far. See what you think of it, give me a review if you can, I'd really appreciate it so I can carry the story on.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter...of what I can come up with... :P**

* * *

**Soul**

I tried to raise my head but something, or someone pushed it back down. After which I felt something covering my eyes.

"Don't get up yet, you'll just pass out again, or worse." It was Sym's voice I heard, but it was muffled. "I'm sorry this happened." I grabbed her hand and forced it away from me so I could open my eyes. When they finally focused on her, I got really dizzy. Her hair was cascading down on me, the blues covering my peripheral vision so I felt like I was being covered by a blue blindfold, but then I found her solemn grey eyes.

"What did you do to me?"

"What I had too."

I grabbed her and pushed her backwards away from me, trying to ignore the sick rising in my throat.

"Which is what? What happened last night?! What did you do!?"

She stepped backwards with her hands raised towards me. "I couldn't let you risk your soul. I have reason to believe your better than that. So when the fortune teller tried to bind you to the gem, I tried to stop her, stop **you **and something happened to her spell."

I tried to stand but fell straight to the floor. I realized that we were in my apartment, actually in my bedroom. "Why can't I remember anything?" Even though I didn't want her help, she got me back onto the bed.

"Because I'm a witch, Soul." she deadpanned. I thought maybe she was joking but then she carried on talking. "When I first arrived in town, I was drawn to the jewelers that you and your _friends _were stealing from; it's designed to attract witches. When I saw a bunch of stupid reckless teenagers, I thought I'd help set you straight. That's when I hypnotized you all the first time."

"You hypnotized us?"

"That's why you felt sick when you first saw me. It went away eventually and everything would have stayed fine, but somehow _Juno _remembered something and made you all go try again, this time at the witch carnival. I planned to stop you and just hypnotize you all again, but then you made Madame Fortuna angry. She started the spell when you knocked the gem out of my hands." She looked at her exposed arm where I'd cut her. It looked red and puffy, making me regret giving it to her, but it wasn't cool for me to say sorry.

"Because of you, I got dragged into your power hungry scheme."

I leaned up on my shoulders, "What does that mean?"

"Fortuna cast the spell, but I grabbed you and the gem before she completed it. It seems my soul overpowered hers and took control. I couldn't stop it. So congratulations, you finally got the power you wanted."

"That can't be right. I don't remember any of this."

"Because I **did **hypnotize all of you again." I tried to tell her off for it but she leaned closer and I went woozy. "No one should be messing with this power, so that's why I hypnotized your friends, so they wouldn't do it again."

"But why me?"

"Because you would have done something drastic. Yet I guess you've already done that." Her hair covered me as she leaned down even more. Her eyes were accusatory as she almost hissed at me. " The spell binds our soul's. You may have a witch's power, the power you've searched for, but your also the weapon of one. The weapon of a witch."

**Sym**

"So you can control me?" he asked.

"I don't want to control you, and with the way things happened, the control is pretty equalized for both of us. You get a boost of my power, just as my soul wavelength can match yours and I can wield you." She sat back. "But if I'm completely honest, we're both being controlled, by the spell, and that gem over there." she pointed to my side table where the gem glowed silver.

"So why don't we break the damn thing?" he tried to grab it, but I stopped him.

"You want to die or lose your soul forever? I certainly don't, thank you." I let go and he pulled back. "I think that's enough for now. My presence will keep making you sick. Just give it a few days." I stood up, and started walking out when I remembered what I wanted to ask him. I paused before fully shutting the door.

"Soul, why did you want this power? After everything that's happened, I think you owe me that."

He didn't answer, but I felt it, his ultimate need to protect and it made everything better. It wasn't the best reason, but it softened everything that had happened. At least he wasn't intentionally trying to become kishin, and I could give him credit for that.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I'll try and update again soon.**


End file.
